hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler's Trip to Japan
Hitler's Trip to Japan is a parody series created by Staedty86. With the first video uploaded around September 2011, the series in total has been watched over 30,000 times. The series features Emperor Hirohito's ability to commit antics during Hitler's state visit to Japan, much in the same way as Fegelein. In the third video the two even collaborated. The series uses clips from Japan's prank shows, notoriously known for humiliating the victims in public. Plot The story is unraveled in the same manner as the Pros and Cons with Adolf Hitler. Günsche enters the room and asks Hitler on his state visit to Japan. Hitler then proceeds to tell Gunsche of his plights in a series of flashbacks. In the first video, Hitler used three public toilet booths that had been rigged. The first one rose through the booth's roof, exposing his buttocks. The second booth had its walls falling down. The third one turned out to be a toilet on a water sled. Hitler's second state visit was no better. He was set up to fall into a pool of boiling water. Three times it was covered by fake floors, once with a rigged seat on a van, and once on a stage with fake flooring. Emperor Hirohito made a debut in this parody, with him and Hitler meeting face to face. On the third video, Hitler had huge boulders rolling towards him while he was walking and pedaling. Fegelein popped out of the floor and Ju-on's Kayako popped out on the mirror and then out the wall, making Hitler fall backwards in surprise. The last prank featured many of the generals and Eva, apart from Hitler, Fegelein and Hirohito. Eva stood naked behind a screen, and Fegelein had to walk over the the generals lying on the floor to get a better aim on throwing balls to knock down the screens. It turned out to be an optical illusion, as Hitler is with Eva behind the screen. He promptly went after Fegelein in complete nudity, only to find out that the floor is slippery, sending all of them into a mud pit. He climbs out of the pit and tries to run towards Hirohito telling him "You're Fucked!", but slips and slides back, screaming for help, into the mud pit. Things get even worse in the fourth video . Hitler was asked to bring him uranium in exchange for a bomb specially built to win the war, but along the way gets caught in a fight between two large gangs while being watched by many people. Among those include Darth Vader, George Bush, and possibly several generals there. Even Mussolini was in on this. The very next day a meeting was planned between Hitler and Hirohito, and Hitler receives a surprise right in the morning while he was still sleeping. Hitler was carried out of his hotel room and tied next to a horse. After a gunshot was fired, Hitler was pulled by the horse along the muddy ground. Later, Hitler was about to take the elevator to the top floor of a high-rise building in order to deliver the uranium to Hirohito, but before the lift doors could close, a group of people rushed into the lift, squeezing Hitler to the glass wall of the lift all the way till the top floor. At the top floor on his way to Hirohito's office, while drinking a cup of "crappy coffee", Hitler gets chased by a Tyrannosaurus rex. After Hitler managed to deliver the uranium(barely), he gets ambushed by a mob of Power Rangers. He tries to escape but gets chased by more Power Rangers until he is cornered and stripped naked by the mob, which by now has increased to a number more than any other ordinary Power Rangers team which you see on TV. He is then given a Pink Ranger Costume which he had to wear on the flight back to Berlin. Each video ends with Hitler shouting either Hirohito or Fegelein's names, or both. Trivia *''Hitler's holiday in the Alps'' is most likely a predecessor of the series. it was uploaded on late April 2011 and also features clips from Japan's prank shows. In this parody the massage chair in the cabin is rigged to throw the naked Hitler out in the cold and slide down the ski slope. *The irony behind the 4th episode is that the real Hirohito was highly against making an atomic bomb because he thought it would bring the extinction of mankind. *The reason why Hitler is chased by Power Rangers in the 4th episode, is because Power Rangers is actually an adaptation of the long running Japanese superhero show Super Sentai. Super Sentai has ran for 40 years and has therefore taken a prominent place in Japanese pop culture, making it a very popular show to reference or spoof in other Japanese media, such as prank shows. *Fegelbear and Napoleon Bonaparte made a cameo on episodes 3 and 4 respectively, appearing on a small window at a top corner on the screen. **Japanese variety shows usually involve clips played to an audience in a studio. These faces at the corners are the hosts or guests of said shows showing their reactions to the clips. *The name Hirohito, as uttered by Hitler at the end of most episodes is realized via sound editing by combining the words Hi''mmler, g''roßes (great), ''Himmler and 'to'''t (dead). Gallery First trip Hitler's trip to japan pristine butt.png|Hitler's pristine bottom, Fegel-censored Hitler's trip to Japan checking out toilet booth.png|Seems legit... Hitler's trip to Japan fallen walls.png|...NOT! Hitler's trip to Japan water sliding pantless.png|Who needs pants? Second trip Hitler's second trip to Japan corridor.png Hitler's second trip to Japan fallen ninja.png Hitler's second trip to Japan fallen ninja 2.png Hitler's second trip to Japan hitler enters van.png|Hitler avoids the manhole cover for obvious reasons Hitler's second trip to Japan Hitler in van.png|Hitler getting comfortable inside the van Hitler's second trip to Japan out of the van into the vat.png|From van to vat in 5 seconds! Hitler's second trip to Japan staged stage.png|A staged stage Third trip Hitler's third trip to Japan - First giant boulder.jpg|Just another huge boulder rolling down the sidewalk in Imperial Japan... Hitler's third trip to Japan - Fegel-surprise.jpg|Hi Hitler! Hitler's third trip to Japan - Fegel-salute.jpg|Surprise!! Hitler's third trip to Japan - Second giant boulder.jpg Hitler's third trip to Japan - Hitler looking at mirror.jpg|Bitch, I'm fabulous Hitler's third trip to Japan - Ju-On.jpg Hitler's third trip to Japan - falling off chair.jpg Hitler's third trip to Japan - Ju-On bust out of wall.jpg Hitler's third trip to Japan - Ju-On greets Hitler.jpg Hitler's third trip to Japan - game show.jpg Hitler's third trip to Japan - Fegelein walks over generals.jpg Hitler's third trip to Japan - Fegelein walks over generals 2.jpg|Skeletor received the Fegel-spanking, and Krebs laughs at the thought. Hitler's third trip to Japan - Fegelein holding ball.jpg|'Batter, batter swing' Hitler's third trip to Japan - panels.jpg Hitler's third trip to Japan - Fegelein points.jpg|Eva, you're mine! Hitler's third trip to Japan - Fegelein throwing ball.jpg Hitler's third trip to Japan - Hitler surprise.jpg|What the hell!? Hitler's third trip to Japan - Fegelein surprised.jpg|It's Hitler! Run away! Hitler's third trip to Japan - Hirohito pulls Hitler out.jpg Hitler's third trip to Japan - All slides downslope.jpg Hitler's third trip to Japan - All into mudpit.jpg|Weee! It's sliding time! Hitler's third trip to Japan - Hirohito laughs.jpg|Another succesful Hiro-antic! Hitler's third trip to Japan - Hitler going after Hirohito.jpg|Aw hell naw Hitler's third trip to Japan - Hitler sliding again.jpg Hitler's third trip to Japan - Hitler in mud pit.jpg|Bath time! Fourth trip HitlerJapanFourth-walking.jpg|Taking a walk in the hood HitlerJapanFourth-backalley.jpg|'Where should I go next?' HitlerJapanFourth-gangstermob1.jpg|See kids, that's why you shouldn't walk in a secluded alley. HitlerJapanFourth-noescape.jpg|That gate was so obvious! HitlerJapanFourth-beatenupbygangsters.jpg|Clear the way, seriously! HitlerJapanFourth-gangstermob2.jpg|Angry mob! Alert, look out! HitlerJapanFourth-ohshit.jpg HitlerJapanFourth-fightcloseup.jpg|People fighting over for a autograph HitlerJapanFourth-carried1.jpg HitlerJapanFourth-carried2.jpg|Hirohito even enslaved the country folk as part of his antic. HitlerJapanFourth-carried3.jpg HitlerJapanFourth-gunshot.jpg|Fire! HitlerJapanFourth-pulledbyhorse.jpg HitlerJapanFourth-muddy.jpg HitlerJapanFourth-takelift.jpg|Wrong button! HitlerJapanFourth-ohnooo.jpg|'Outta my way!' HitlerJapanFourth-saysqueeze.jpg|Packed like sardines. HitlerJapanFourth-saysqueeze2.jpg|'My day sucks, so very bad! HitlerJapanFourth-highbuilding.jpg|Look at the size of that building! HitlerJapanFourth-crappycoffee.jpg|Just another case of crappy coffee. HitlerJapanFourth-TRexarrives.jpg|It's Jurassic Park time! HitlerJapanFourth-pwnedbyTRex.jpg HitlerJapanFourth-TRexchase.jpg|'I don't wanna die!' HitlerJapanFourth-yunoextinct.jpg|Yes, that's what we were wondering too. HitlerJapanFourth-Rangerambush.jpg|This isn't Power Rangers SPD! HitlerJapanFourth-gorengerpose.jpg HitlerJapanFourth-10rangers.jpg|Ten rangers should be enough. Maybe not. HitlerJapanFourth-rangerchase.jpg HitlerJapanFourth-rangercrowd.jpg HitlerJapanFourth-RangerRoadChase.jpg HitlerJapanFourth-rangercircle.jpg HitlerJapanFourth-FINISHER.jpg|Megazord? Bitch please, we have a Mega-Mob!!! HitlerJapanFourth-Naked.jpg|We almost got to see his pristine bottom. HitlerJapanFourth-Pinkrangercostume.jpg|Proof that pink isn't a feminine colour. Category:Individual Series